Whore II
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [PIC][COMPLETE] Harry&Lucius Before the second task, Lucius Malfoy stumbles across his Harry and follows him to the Prefects Bathroom. Harry seems to have forgotten his previous lesson. Nastiness ensues, rape of a minor, slash, etc!
1. Chapter 1

Whore I, which you should read first.

SUMMARY: Harry/Lucius / Before the second task, Lucius Malfoy stumbles across his Harry and follows him to the Prefects Bathroom. Harry seems to have forgotten his previous lesson. Nastiness ensues, rape of a minor, slash, etc!

"Whore II"

Disclaimer: J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, which hasn't got that much of a story behind the line ;P

Summery: Harry/Lucius / Before the second task, Lucius Malfoy stumbles across his Harry and follows him to the Prefects Bathroom. Harry seems to have forgotten his previous lesson. Nastiness ensues, rape of a minor, slash, etc!

Rating: NC-17! SLASH! Rape. Under-aged.

A/N: Involves the rape of a minor, be warned.

_XXX_

Words: 

Chapter 1

Hermione had been found first and she had been furious at the two boys for abandoning her, until they found Ron similarly incarcerated and then those two had been furious at Harry. And when Barty Crouch Sr. and Mad-Eye Moody found Harry after four hours of frantic searching, Hermione and Ron had been too panic stricken to stay mad. And when they actually saw Harry, they were far too horrified to feel anything but pity towards him.

"It must have been that Death Eater, the one that got us," Ron told Hermione quietly but some of the Aurors heard. There were four there; only Moody was not obliviated and sent on his way. Arthur Weasley cautiously approached the shaking teen and shook his shoulder lightly; Ron leaned over and gasped. Harry's eyes widened before he lost consciousness.

His shirt was buttoned wonky and his belt was unfastened, he only had one shoe on and no socks. His nose was broken with a trail of dried blood leading down past his chin; his face, neck and what they could see of his arms were covered in bruises and dirt. Arthur carefully picked him up and apparated to the Burrow before flooing to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were taken by Moody back to the Portkey Hill and told to wait for the next one home.

Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape dealt with Harry's injuries while Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked on horrified. He had one broken rib and one fractured rip, probably from a kick, a broken nose, a fractured cheekbone, his throat was bruised internally as well as externally, and he'd been raped: either particularly viciously or numerous times. He also had a love bite on his neck and when Snape saw it he gasped.

"He's been marked," he told the others. "Death Eater's mark their possessions, I'm surprised a name hasn't been carved into the brat somewhere."

Months passed and Harry slowly forgot about his rape with the help of Ron and Hermione who couldn't even think about that happening to anybody let alone the Boy-Who-Lived. He had somehow ended up as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had to deal with snide remarks from nearly everyone: although the ones that hurt the most were said by Draco Malfoy and usually contained some reference to his father.

It was weeks before the Second Task and he was no closer to figuring out the clue he was given. Harry had spoken to Cedric, who suggested bathing in the Prefects Bathroom with his clue. The clue was actually a hollow gold egg that screeched and wailed whenever it was open. That conversation was the reason Harry was standing in front of a portrait giving the password, unaware he was being watched and overheard.

Lucius Malfoy was not a patient man, nor was he one to waste his time. And when he received his son's letter about Harry's behaviour not changing when Draco had been assured it would Lucius Malfoy realized the last lesson has been a waste of time. And it was time for another. So he made an excuse up to see the Headmaster and the man was keeping him waiting. Lucius Malfoy was not patient! When Dumbledore had finally appeared, Lucius gave his complaint, requested to take Draco out of school a few days before the Christmas holidays began and took his leave.

On his way back from the Headmaster's office he passed an opportunity that had him thanking Dumbledore for his tardiness. Harry Potter. His Harry Potter: alone and going into the Prefects Bathroom. Somewhere Harry would be undisturbed. With a smirk Lucius stepped up to the portrait after it closed behind Harry. Giving the boy a few moments to get comfortable he gave the password: "pine fresh," he smirked.

Time for another lesson, Mr. Potter.

_XXX_

Ok… this is all for now… Go check the prequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys rock! I'll save you all seats in Hell!

Words: 

Chapter 2

Harry heard the portrait open and close but he wasn't worried, instead he smiled and ducked his head underwater. The new arrival used this opportunity to undress. When Harry surfaced he said, "hello Cedric, I didn't think you'd be joining me."

"Who is Cedric, Mr. Potter and why would he be meeting you?" Harry turned around so fast he lost his footing and fell underwater. Lucius chuckled at the boy's misfortune before lowering himself into the tub. "I hope you're not giving away what is mine," he let his eyes roam Harry's body causing him to blush.

"That's none of your business!" Harry shouted, instantly regretting it when the smile melted off Lucius' face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry sir." He added shaking.

"I think someone need another lesson in manners Mr. Potter." He waded over to Harry, who began to move backwards, but not quickly enough. Lucius caught Harry by the hair and pulled forward so the boy slipped and fell into the water. His fist was still gripping hair and when Harry tried to surface, Lucius held him under. Harry struggled, barely hearing the words Lucius spoke to him.

"You must respect your elders and your betters Mr. Potter. I am both older and far better than you." He let Harry break the surface, fingers still clenched around ebony locks. "What do you say, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry master," he whimpered.

"Wrong," Lucius pushed him back down and held him there. "You remember our previous conversations? You are my whore, Mr. Potter, mine, and as such you should be available to me whenever I require you. As it stands, you're at Hogwarts and that meddling old fool would not approve. But you will do everything in your power to serve me when I get a chance to visit you. Understood, Mr. Potter?"

Harry just continued to thrash as he desperately tried to free his hair from Malfoy's grip so he could find air. As if he was just noticing Harry's position, Lucius blinked and let him up. "Now what do you say Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you for trying to make me better, worthy, thank you for letting me breathe even though I am unworthy, sir." Harry cowered as Lucius raised a hand.

Instead of hitting him, he cupped Harry's cheek, "good boy Mr. Potter." He smirked, before leaning forward to draw Harry into a kiss, when air became an issue Harry struggled for a moment before holding still and trusting his master would release him soon.

Pulling back with a smirk Lucius drawled, "you get easier and easier to teach, Mr. Potter."

Lucius pulled Harry by his hair, leading him to the edge of the tub. He pushed him a little way up over the edge so his stomach lay on the bathroom floor and his arse was in the air. "I'm going to mark you now, Mr. Potter, any complaints?"

Harry fingered his neck where Lucius' last mark had been, "n-no sir."

With a smirk, Lucius leaned over the edge and pulled something from his discarded robe pocket. Pressing the blade against the small of Harry's back he carved the letter 'M', stopping to listen to Harry scream. He carved the 'Y' and then below that he added a 'W', as he revelled in the sounds of Harry's pain. The 'H' and 'O' came next, while Harry shrieked and tried to move away from the knife.

"Hold still, pet. If I mess up I'll have to heal you and start again." Lucius warned.

Rather hoping Harry would making him mess up, Lucius dragged his dagger along Harry's flesh so there was an 'R' at the end. With one more letter to go, Harry was sobbing. Lucius pushed the dagger in deep and drew an 'E' before going back and making the 'M' much wider and deeper.

"'M' for Malfoy," he whispered. Now that he had finished, the words 'MY' and 'WHORE' were visible in the centre of Harry's lower back; the second word written beneath the first to take up space.

"Let's move on shall we?" Lucius said happily, "First lets clean those wounds." He pulled Harry back into the water by his ankles and when the carvings touched the chlorine, the brunette teen shrieked and trashed trying to get out of the water. Because of the burning pain in his back he could do nothing more than slip on the floor of the bath and fall under water again. Lucius laughed.

"It hurts sir," Harry whimpered hanging his head.

Taking pity on him Lucius helped him climb out of the tub. "Rest, pet, before we continue." Harry shuddered.

_XXX_

Thanks for reading…. Onto CHAPTER 3 now :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok… here is the last chapter of the SECOND in the series. I hope you enjoyed this and the FIRST… and thank you for the reviews.

The THIRD and probable last part will be along as soon as… :)

Words: 

Chapter 3

Harry lay on his stomach panting and sobbing quietly, his back burned and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He whimpered when he felt a hand press against the words carved into his lower back.

"On your knees, pet." Lucius ordered and Harry complied, shakily drawing himself up so he was resting on hands and knees. "I want to take you like the animal you are," he hissed.

Lucius moved to kneel behind Harry, his erection pressing against the boys arse crack. He ran his hands up and down the boy's sides and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. He moved one hand to spread the teens arse cheeks before slamming inside of him. Harry screamed as he felt the delicate muscle rip again.

"Ah, so they healed you, did they," Lucius muttered, "I doubt they'll heal you quite so well this time." His hands traced the words on Harry's back as he pulled his cock out of the teen so only the head was buried inside the tight arse, before slamming back in his ails scratching at the wounds.

"Did they even ask you who it was Mr. Potter?" He panted as he sped up his thrusts, becoming more violent. "Do they even care that I hurt you?"

"O-Of course, master."

Lucius snorted, "if they cared they would have demanded my name from you, they would have pushed you to persecute me, if they cared. If they really cared," Lucius leaned close to his neck, his breath ghosting over salty skin, "they would have kept you safe from me. Lucius bit into the brunette's neck again, sucking and bruising it.

"They don't care, my pet, but I do. I care about you," he whispered in Harry's ear. "I can make you feel so good, I can make sex pleasurable without the pain, I can even prepare your arse for my cock in future," Harry turned his head, fixing Lucius with a dull emerald gaze. "All you have to do is be mine. Mine to do with as I please, to offer to whom I please, to please me. Be mine and the pain will stop." Lucius promised.

"Don't you want that? For me to care about you? I could love you if you wanted?"

"I am yours; your toy and whore." Harry muttered, grunting as Lucius thrust harder into him.

"Shuffle forward, I want you to see this in the waters reflection. To see us together." Lucius pulled out of Harry long enough for the boy to crawl forward so his hands were gripping the edge of the pool as he stared down at his reflection. He stared as Lucius' face appeared beside and slightly above his own and he groaned as he felt the blonds cock enter him again.

"We look good together don't we?" All dark and light contrasting, what do you think Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir," he answered his knuckles white as he held onto the tube edge as Lucius' thrusts drove him closer and closer to falling in.

"I asked before Harry," Harry flinched, Lucius had never called him that before, "don't you want me to love you?" Harry nodded. "Then be mine."

Harry turned his head to look at the blond, trying to check for any hint of a joke in his expression but instead he lost his grip and fell forward. Lucius' hands on his waist stopped him from sliding into the tub but did nothing to stop his face smashing against the floor. He bit practically the whole way through his tongue and heard a crack from his nose. He was able to open his mouth so his jaw wasn't broken even if it did hurt like a bitch.

"Now that was silly, I will not coddle you or excuse childish, silly behaviour." Harry glared at the floor. Lucius continued to use his arse, which was still up in the air, while the rest of him was flat on the floor.

The pain in his face had completely killed any erection he managed to gain in his second- third? How many times now? -rape, so when Lucius came hard minutes later, Harry didn't. The blond pulled out and with a wave of his wand was clean and dressed.

"Will you Harry?" The tip of his wand pointed at Harry's arse.

"I'm yours, sir, to please and be please." The boy muttered.

"How presumptuous." Lucius chuckled, before he waved his wand and Harry was clean but not relieved of any pain.

"It will serve as a reminder, do not forget this lesson." Harry nodded and stood shakily to gather his clothing. "Oh, listen to your egg under the water." Lucius offered as he left the Bathroom. Refusing to shed more tears over his rapist and new master, Harry shakily climbed into the cold bath with his egg.

As he listened to the song, the mermaids sang, he wished with all his heart that he never had to surface. He wished the blessed black would steal him away like last time.

So when his vision began to blur and his lungs demanded air, Harry opened his mouth and let the blackness flood in.

B End /B 

Whore III as soon as…

Please review…


	4. Picture

**FRONT COVER FOR WHORE II**

Ok here is a pic I did for **WHORE II**... if it doesn't show up… go to the link.

Hope you like it, (by the way I can't draw to save my life)!

LINK: http // k155-me . livejournal . com / 264940 . html

Just remove all the spaces!

Also… there wont be one for **WHORE III** because while I have the image in my head I can't draw it cause I'm a rubbish artist. If anyone else wants to… Feel free! (I can't pay you though… I'm very poor) lol


End file.
